Get Well Soon
by brusquerie
Summary: Ketika Hanbin jatuh pingsan di tengah latihan dan Junhoe berbaik hati untuk membawanya pulang. Junbin (Junhoe/Hanbin)


**Get Well Soon**

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Pairing : JunBin (Junhoe/Hanbin)_

 _WARNING : Boys love._

 _Note : disini anggap saja Junhoe dan Hanbin sudah pacaran dan anak-anak iKON yang lain belum menyadarinya._

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Hanbin? Seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang sudah lama mendedikasikan hidup dan talentanya untuk musik di bawah alias B.I. Sesosok pemimpin yang memiliki mental sekuat baja, dan otak cemerlang penghasil ide-ide inspiratif. Pemuda yang memiliki kharisma tersendiri di atas panggung dan mampu membuat mereka yang melihatnya beraksi tercengang. Pemimpin yang dihormati anggotanya dan begitu disayangi oleh masing-masing individu. Pemuda yang…

…oleng dan ambruk di tengah latihan menari yang diadakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jiwon yang pertama kali menyadari Hanbin yang terjatuh pingsan langsup sigap menghampiri tubuh loyo nan pucat yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Jinhwan juga ikut berlari kecil ke arahnya, melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan mampu dijawab oleh Hanbin dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu. Semua yang ada di ruang latihan menghampirinya dengan intensitas kekhawatiran yang serupa kecuali Junhoe yang masih diam terpaku di sudut ruangan.

"Pasti ini karena dia kecapekan," ujar Jiwon sembari mengecek suhu tubuh Hanbin dengan bagian belakang telapak kanannya yang ia tempel ke dahi dan leher milik pemimpin yang ambruk itu. Memang benar, suhu tubuhnya di atas suhu rata-rata manusia sehat pada umumnya. Rentetan batuk yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin pun kerap terdengar jelas. Hidungnya merah dan terlihat bahwa Hanbin tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal karena rongga hidungnya juga saat ini penuh akan lendir lengket dan lebih familiar dikenal sebagai ingus.

Jinhwan menepuk pipi Hanbin pelan,"kita harus membawanya ke dokter. Tapi tidak mungkin kita semua mengantarnya."

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Hanbin seakan mendengar suara-suara lirih yang menyebutkan namanya. Ingin sekali dia bangun, namun apa daya kondisi tubuhnya menahannya untuk tersadar. Samar-samar ia hanya dapat mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang mengantar," Jiwon dengan serta-merta langsung menawarkan diri. Simpatinya terhadap salah satu sahabatnya itu langsung tergugah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, paras wajah Jinhwan pun seakan berkata bahwa dia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja ada satu hal yang menahan dirinya untuk melakukan apa kata hatinya secara langsung.

"Tidak bisa, Jiwon-ah. Kau dan aku disuruh Hanbin untuk mengajar Chanwoo. Kalau dia tahu kau mengantarnya ke dokter dan tidak melakukan perintahnya bisa habis kau," helaan nafas Jiwon tak luput dari pendengaran Jinhwan tetapi kedua pemuda itu tahu betapa absolutnya perintah Hanbin telah berlaku satu detik kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku?" Yunhyeong ikut menawarkan diri.

"Kau belum hafal setengah dari gerakan tari yang diajarkan. Tentu saja kau di luar pilihan."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Hening menyelimuti ruang latihan yang tadi ramai dengan perdebatan ketika suara bariton yang familiar di telinga masing-masing dari mereka terdengar dan mengejutkan satu persatu kepala yang ada di dalam ruangan. Semua mata terarah menuju pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Jinhwan sembari berkacak pinggang, namun pose yang terlihat angkuh itu sangatlah berkebalikan dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Junhoe? Tum—" Jinhwan langsung menutup mulut usil Jiwon dengan tangannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Goo Junhoe yang merupakan orang terakhir dalam pikirannya yang ia pikir akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hanbin ke dokter.

"Tapi Junhoe kau—," pemuda tertua di antara orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang latihan itu merutuk dalam hati ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya terdengar ragu.

"Aku sudah hafal dengan gerakannya dan bahkan sudah jarang kena tegur olehnya," Junhoe menunjuk onggokan tubuh lemah yang—entah mengapa dia kesal sendiri melihatnya—sekarang tengah dipangku oleh Jiwon,"—Kalian masih harus mempoles gerakannya , bukan? Lebih baik kalian melancarkan tarian itu sebelum Hanbin membuka matanya."

"Tapi—,"

Perkataan Jinhwan tidak lagi digubris oleh Junhoe karena dia sudah mencapai titik kesabarannya dan tak tahan untuk segera bertindak. Dengan mudahnya dia mengangkat tubuh Hanbin dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat berkata-kata setelah menyaksikan peristiwa yang mungkin hanya terjadi 100 tahun sekali. Jiwon dan Jinhwan saling bertukar pandang dalam kebingungan. Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya dan Chanwoo hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kala otaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk mencerna pemandangan yang jarang terjadi itu.

"Tadi itu...Junhoe _hyung_ yang bahkan tidak tahu harus apa saat aku pura-pura jatuh pingsan di depannya, 'kan?"

 **-oOo-**

Hanbin berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang terbuat dari coklat batangan dan penampilannya mirip sekali dengan coklat-coklat yang selalu menggodanya di supermarket. Langit merah muda di atasnya dipenuhi oleh gumpalan awan warna-warni menyerupai gulali. Di sekitarnya banyak permen dan manisan yang menari-nari. Rasanya damai, udara yang dihirup pun memiliki bau coklat yang sangat khas dan sedap.

…Ah, apakah ini surga makanan manis?

Dia mulai berlari dengan kedua tangannya terbentang lebar seakan menerima hembusan angin beraroma coklat tersebut menyelimuti dirinya, menggelitik indra penciumannya, membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh. Dan benar saja, kakinya mulai terangkat dan dia melayang lalu terbang melewati awan warna-warni yang uniknya kali ini sedang mengeluarkan—atau memuntahkan?—lollipop dan berbagai jenis permen jatuh ke danau _whipped cream_.

"Hujan permen!" Seru Hanbin luar biasa senang. Tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai permen yang terjatuh dan tidak memakan waktu lama hingga dirinya menangkap satu permen lollipop dengan tujuh warna pelangi yang terlihat lezat dan manis. Pemuda itu segera membuka mulutnya dan mengemut lollipop itu dengan antusiasme yang bahkan terlihat berlebihan di mata orang awam yang—seandainya—dapat melihatnya.

Saking asyiknya mengemut permen dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang kerap memanggilnya di luar alam bawah sadarnya dan dia juga tidak sadar ketika rasa manis yang tadi memenuhi rongga mulutnya lambat laun berubah menjadi asin

"—bin…Hanbin..."

"..hmm..?"

"…Hanbin, lepaskan aku…"

"..urgh…" *krauk*

"—ADUH! HEI HANBIN, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hanbin terlonjak dari mimpi indah nan manisnya—yang bahkan ia yakini bila ia kerap bermimpi seperti itu dia akan menderita diabetes saat dia tua nanti—dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berusaha memfokuskan lensa matanya dengan cahaya ruangan yang ternyata bukanlah ruang latihan tersebut. Secara perlahan, kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menebak-nebak ruangan apa tempat ia berada sekarang sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika dia menyadari ada sepasang manik mata yang tengah menatapnya intens. Pemuda yang baru tersadar dari mimpinya itu mulai memicingkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok di hadapannya.

"…mph," ketika Hanbin mulai berbicara, dia kebingungan saat menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan menghentikan kata-katanya untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Hanbin pun dengan ragu-ragu melihat ke bawah dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika dia melihat ada ibu jari yang tergigit di dalam mulutnya.

"GAH! YAH- GOO JUNHOE! APA-APAAN—" teriakan Hanbin bergema di seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut setelah ia melepehkan ibu jari milik seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Junhoe yang saat ini tengah menatapnya datar sambil mengusap ibu jarinya dengan sapu tangan dan sedikit meringis karena tergigit oleh Hanbin di dalam tidurnya.

"Kau mengemut dan menggigit ibu jariku sedari tadi, bodoh," ucap Junhoe malas dan dirinya bahkan tidak memedulikan Hanbin yang masih terpaku dengan mulut menganga lebar sampai terbesit di otaknya untuk memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua di atasnya itu, namun hal itu bisa dilakukan lain kali.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sedang apa _aku_ disini? Dimana kita sekarang? Yang lain ada dimana? Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Hanbin pun memulai kebiasaannya di kala kebingungan atau panik, menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas dan melontarkannya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Oke, hal ini membuktikan bahwa dia memang memiliki bakat alami sebagai _rapper_ hanya saja kebiasaannya ini benar-benar membuat Junhoe keki dan bahkan dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Sekarang kita berada di kamarmu, Hanbin. Kau jatuh pingsan karena demammu yang sudah mencapai puncaknya," jelas Junhoe tenang, mungkin terlalu tenang bagi Hanbin karena telinganya dapat mendeteksi nada dingin dari setiap abjad yang terangkai dalam perkataannya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil segelas teh hangat di atas meja yang berada di sudut ruangan dan kembali menghampiri 'leader' iKON yang terkesiap begitu perkataannya menyerap masuk dalam otaknya dan sepertinya otak itu pada saat ini cukup lamban dalam memproses informasi terbaru. Dia melanjutkan dengan intensitas ketenangan yang sama,"jarak dari asrama dan YG _training building_ tidak begitu jauh karena itu lebih cepat aku bawa kau kembali dan memanggil dokter kesini. Dia mungkin akan datang 15 menit lagi."

"... _Damn it_. Aku harus kembali sekarang," begitu Hanbin mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berdiri, tubuhnya yang lunglai dan masih belum pulih dari sakitnya seakan menolak perintah otak untuk bangkit sehingga ia pun kembali jatuh dengan lemahnya di atas matras empuk miliknya. Erangan kesal luput dari mulut Hanbin yang tak kuasa menahan pusing yang segera menyerang dalam waktu singkat dan seakan menusuk-nusuk tulang tengkorak. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan memijat-mijat dahinya, berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang walau hanya sedikit.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya dan duduk di atas kursi yang ia tempati selama 1 jam Hanbin tak sadarkan diri setelah meletakkan teh hangat itu di meja yang terletak tepat di samping kasur Hanbin yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada disana sebelumnya, jelas sekali dia sudah memindahkan salah satu meja dari luar ke dalam kamar. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan sembari menatap rekan seperjuangannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti,"mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku segera kalau kau sakit, Hanbin?"

Hanbin menelan ludahnya ketika namanya diberikan penekanan yang tak luput dari gendang telinganya dan hal ini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa seperti ' _deer caught in the headlight'_. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke tembok yang sudah menunjukkan retakan-retakan buruk rupa yang mendadak mengganggu indra penglihatannya,"kemarin aku sehat, kok. Entah mengapa hari ini tiba-tiba saja—"

"Jangan bohong," potong Junhoe tegas,"kau kira aku tidak mendengar rentetan batukmu ketika kau merasa hanya kau yang tersisa di studio dan ketika kau merasa semua orang sudah terlelap kecuali dirimu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadari langkah kakimu yang lebih lamban dan tak terorganisir dari biasanya sejak dua hari yang lalu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadari pembuangan tisu kita yang meningkat pesat dan betapa seringnya kau bolak-balik dari market terdekat untuk membeli tisu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadari dirimu yang lebih sering melamun saat latihan dan bahkan salah menyebut nama Chanwoo, lebih tepatnya, kau menukar nama Chanwoo dengan Yunhyeong."

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadari dirimu yang selalu muntah tengah malam diam-diam di toilet?"

"Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku?"

Setelah Junhoe berkata demikian, kemampuan Hanbin untuk berkata-kata seakan terenggut dari dirinya dalam sekejap. Mulutnya kembali menganga walau tak selebar sebelumnya. Matanya yang merah dan sembap akibat seringnya dia terbatuk terfokus pada Junhoe yang balas menatapnya dengan serius. Dua lensa mata berwarna hitam pekat itu seakan menghisapnya dalam kotak pandora tanpa ujung, tersesat dalam dunia dua dimensional yang tak berwujud tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Kedua manik mata itu seakan dapat membaca pikirannya dan membongkar rahasianya mulai dari yang terpuji hingga yang terhina. Junhoe mampu membuat Hanbin merasa ditelanjangi tanpa perlu melucutkan pakaiannya. Ia bahkan mampu membuatnya jantungnya bergemuruh dan mencengkeram kuat hatinya.

Setiap hari, selalu ada hal yang membuat Kim Hanbin terlihat lemah dan kehilangan hak kuasa yang sudah sepantasnya ia miliki sebagai pemimpin di hadapan vokalis berbakat pemilik suara merdu bagaikan suara malaikat, Goo Junhoe.

"...Maaf," Hanbin memalingkan wajahnya dan menghalanginya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia menolak untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah entah karena malu atau dikarenakan alasan lain yang sulit diutarakan. Junhoe yang melihat hal ini tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis walau hanya sebentar. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hanbin lembut, jelas sekali bahwa dirinya sangat peduli akan kondisi ' _leader_ ' yang begitu ia hormati dan sayangi tersebut.

"Lain kali kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan kau harus segera memberitahuku. Yah, paling tidak beritahu kedua sahabatmu dulu karena mereka berdua sudah pasti cemas akan keadaanmu," Junhoe mencubit hidung Hanbin pelan yang langsung dibalas dengan tepukan ringan oleh tangannya yang tidak ikut melindungi wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir di saat-saat genting seperti ini," ucap Hanbin yang masih menolak untuk menoleh ke arah Junhoe,"sebentar lagi kita debut. Semua di antara kita walaupun senang dan bersemangat untuk ini aku tahu di balik itu semua ada kekhawatiran tersendiri. Kita sudah menjanjikan yang terbaik untuk penggemar, namun pasti ada saja rasa cemas dan takut akan peluang kita gagal menepati janji itu, bukan?"

Hanbin menghela nafas lelah di sela-sela perkataannya,"karena itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh lemah ini mengganggu konsentrasi kalian semua."

Junhoe sedikit termenung ketika Hanbin selesai mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya namun ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menjawab,"benarkah itu? Aku malah cukup percaya diri dengan debut iKON nanti."

Hanbin jelas tersontak dari pikirannya ketika ia mendengar jawaban mantap yang baru keluar dari mulut Junhoe. Dia pun mulai menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang sama seperti saat ia mencoba mendengarkan arahan Hanbin ketika latihan.

"Menurutku, kecemasanmu itu tidak perlu, hyung. Kau tahu, bukan, berapa lama kita menginginkan debut semenjak menginjakkan kaki di _YGEnt Building_? Semua keringat dan darah yang mengucur membasahi lantai ruang latihan untuk mencapai target yang ditetapkan YG _sajangnim_ , dan bahkan melampauinya?" Junhoe menyunggingkan senyum yang Hanbin kenal dekat, senyum itu adalah senyum yang ia sering lihat ketika pemuda tersebut membicarakan mimpi dan hal yang disukainya,"semua itu tidak terbuang sia-sia karena pada akhirnya kita sampai di detik ini, detik-detik menjelang debut yang ditunggu-tunggu. Ini semua tidak akan tercapai tanpa bimbingan dan kerja kerasmu yang terus menyemangati kami setiap harinya untuk bisa bangkit dan menengadahkan kepala kami menuju masa depan."

"Hanbin, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kami karena masing-masing dari kami yakin bahwa penggemar iKON nanti dapat menyadari alasan mengapa kita butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari _rookie_ lain untuk debut. Rasa takut? Khawatir? Itu adalah pikiran terakhir yang bahkan ditempatkan di bagian terbelakang benakku," Junhoe menggenggam tangan Hanbin erat dan mencium bagian belakang telapak tangannya dengan lembut,"karena itu, _leader_ , cepatlah sembuh."

Hanbin tak dapat menahan kedua telinganya untuk tidak bersemu merah layaknya udang rebus. Dia menarik kembali tangan yang digenggam oleh Junhoe dengan segera dan menggunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya alih-alih menahan rentetan batuk yang jelas terjadi karena paksaan, bukan karena sensasi menggelitik di tenggorokannya yang pemuda itu rasakan setiap kali ia ingin terbatuk—justru sensasi tersebut ia rasakan dari jantungnya yang berdebar cukup keras dari biasanya.

Junhoe benar. Mengapa ia harus mencemaskan hal itu? Bukankah mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi debut yang sudah ada di depan mata? Hanbin merutuk dirinya sendiri kesal. Sebagai _leader_ yang sudah cukup lama memimpin dan berjuang bersama dengan rekannya sudah seharusnya dia tidak meragukan kemampuan dari masing-masing individu yang sudah menunjukkan perkembangan yang secara signifikan bernilai baik dan sudah mencapai ekspektasinya, bahkan melebihi hal itu. Tidak selayaknya ia khawatir. Sudah sepantasnya ia ikut dalam euforia semangat membara untuk dapat menunjukkan yang terbaik saat debut nanti dan cepat sembuh dari penyakit sialan ini, bukan menyembunyikannya dan menyiksa diri lebih lama lagi.

Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Hanbin yang terlihat lebih bersinar kali ini walau masih terjebak dalam keadaannya yang pucat pasi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pipi Junhoe pelan, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika Junhoe akan pulang ke rumahnya usai _Mix and Match_ dan menunggu hasil pengambilan suara yang mendebarkan itu.

"Kau benar, Junhoe. Terima kasih."

Junhoe terkekeh dan balas menepuk pipi Hanbin,"tidak usah berterimakasih padaku, _hyung_."

 **-oOo-**

Usai Hanbin diperiksa oleh dokter, tanpa basa-basi Junhoe segera pergi keluar untuk membeli obat sesuai dengan resep yang diberikan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk hal itu mengetahui jarak apotek terdekat dengan asrama iKON tidak begitu jauh sehingga Junhoe hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit untuk membeli obat dan kembali ke asrama.

Pemuda jangkung itu membuka bungkusan obat dan mengeluarkan beberapa kapsul dan pil yang masing-masing di antaranya memiliki warna berbeda dan menaruhnya di atas piring kecil kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hanbin disertai oleh segelas penuh air mineral,"minumlah."

Pemuda yang ditawarkan obat yang benar-benar mengurangi nafsu makan itu malah menatap Junhoe dan obat-obatan itu secara bergantian dengan sebelah alis terangkat seakan berkata 'kau tidak serius, 'kan?' yang dijawab segera dengan decakan lidah dan tatapan tajam yang bahkan lebih menusuk dari sakit kepalanya.

"Minum. Kau tidak ingin sakit selamanya 'kan? Apa kau ingin debut iKON diundur lebih lama lagi karena kau sakit satu-dua hari lebih lama?" Ulangnya dengan nada tegas dan hal ini cukup menyadarkan Hanbin dari sifat keras kepalanya untuk tidak meminum obat. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hanbin mengangkat satu tangannya lagi untuk mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Junhoe namun tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia mencoba untuk menggenggamnya. Ya ampun, sebegitu lemahnya-kah dirinya hari ini?

Melihat Hanbin yang susah payah menahan gelas tersebut untuk tidak jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya ke kasur, Junhoe pun langsung mengambil gelasnya sebelum hal itu terjadi dan mendorong Hanbin untuk kembali berbaring," _stay still_."

Hanbin mengedipkan kedua matanya dan melirik Junhoe,"hei, kau mau apa?"

Junhoe tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hanbin dan memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu ia meneguk air dari gelas tersebut tanpa menelannya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia menyondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda yang kali ini mulai menunjukkan reaksi panik ketika ia sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan mantan vokalis termuda di iKON tersebut.

"J-Junhoe, jang—" ucapan risau Hanbin terputus ketika sepasang bibir mulai menyentuh miliknya dan mengambil kesempatan dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Junhoe menahan tangannya yang tadi sempat ingin mendorong pemuda tersebut dan satu tangannya lagi mencengkeram dagu Hanbin agar ia tidak menutup mulutnya. Dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, Junhoe pun membantu Hanbin untuk meminum obatnya. Kedua mata Hanbin terbelalak lebar, saking lebarnya mungkin bola matanya dapat mencuat keluar namun sayang cerita ini bukanlah cerita bergenre thrilles dan peluang kejadian berunsur sadisme sangatlah kecil.

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa sangatlah lama bagi Hanbin ketika bibir Junhoe mulai bergerak dan bukannya melepaskan ciumannya secara langsung, dia malah menekan bibir Hanbin pelan dan mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan cepat sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hanbin yang semakin memucat karena syok.

Melihat reaksi Hanbin yang seperti itu, Junhoe terbahak keras.

"HAHAHA—Hanbin kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang! Pucat seperti—"

Sepertinya tubuh Hanbin tidak sebegitu lemahnya bila dilihat dari kecepatan bantal yang terlempar dengan kesengajaan dan menghantam keras wajah puas Junhoe.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Junhoe, sebaiknya kau harus cuci tanganmu lagi. Ibu jarimu itu rasanya asin."

 **the end?**


End file.
